


Sweetheart

by IntrovertedQueer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedQueer/pseuds/IntrovertedQueer
Summary: Tony and Bruce invite the rest of the team to join them for a scene. Clint is in awe, Thor is all in, Steve is confused, and Natasha has better plans. Tony is so proud of his sweetheart, and Bruce just wants to be a good boy.





	Sweetheart

 

“What’s this all about, Stark?” Clint asked from where he was sprawled across the armchair in the common floor lounge; Thor and Steve were sharing the sofa, and Tony, strangely, was sat on the floor in front of them all cross legged. They had all answered the summons of JARVIS, telling them that Tony had something important to share with them.  
“I’ve got an offer for you all”  
Clint squinted at Tony curiously. This was unusual behaviour, even for the eccentric billionaire. He was about to tell him this when he was interrupted by the booming voice of Thor.  
“Stark, where is Friend Banner?”

“That’s what this.. erm… request is about actually”  
Now this was getting seriously weird.

“As Clint and Thor know, but not Steve because you never knew what Bruce’s collar means,” Tony nodded to Steve as he said this, who just looked more confused than before while a dawning understanding fell over Clint and Thor’s faces, “Bruce and I are in what we like to call in the 21st century a ‘Dom/Sub BDSM’ relationship”

Thor and Clint had both found out about this when they caught sight of Bruce’s leather collar snug around his neck whilst he was leant over the coffee machine one morning. Both having knowledge of BDSM culture themselves, even if from another planet, they had both subtlety let Bruce know it was visible, knowing he would probably rather it stay private. Steve on the other hand, had seen the collar and had no idea what it meant. He has assumed at the time it was something to do with the hulk, a suppressor of some sort. He was beginning to feel like this wasn’t actually the case.

“A what?”  
“I’m about to explain all Stevie, don’t you worry!”  
Clint rolled his eyes at the way Tony couldn’t seem to stop teasing Steve. If no one intervened, their conversations could quickly turn into full blown arguments with both parties saying things they would later come to regret.  
“So why are you telling us this, Stark?” Clint asked in an attempt to distract them both from the impending argument. From the smile on Tony’s face after his question, he had succeeded.

“Bruce and I have been talking about the possibility of you three joining us for a scene” Tony blurted out all at once. Clint sucked in a harsh breath. Thor reacted similarly at the thought of joining the attractive couple in bed; Steve managed to look even more confused than he was before.

“Can someone please explain what this means? What’s ‘BDSM’ and what’s a ‘scene’?!”  
Tony looked like he was about to roll his eyes, but a subtle shake of the head from Clint has him changing his mind. It wasn’t Steve’s fault he didn’t know these things; he had grown up in such a repressed era.

“BDSM stands for bondage, discipline or domination, submission or sadism and masochism. The full and correct definition differs depending on who you happen to ask”  
“How does JARVIS know all that?” Clint asked Tony, amused. Tony just grinned back.  
“So it’s a sex thing Cap; Bruce likes to be tied up and put in bondage to have me control him and tell him what he can and can’t do. I’m his Dominant, and he’s my Submissive. That clear things up?”  
“…yes?” Steve looked doubtful but continued to ask “what does any of your… private life… have to do with us?”  
“I think Friends Stark and Banner wish us to join them in their activities, do they not?”  
“Yes, Thor, we do”  
“I’m in” Tony nodded at Clint’s response.  
“Aye, me too”  
“…I guess…”

After a long discussion of what a scene with Bruce and Tony would consist of, explaining things to Steve, establishing safe words and making it clear what Bruce would and wouldn’t do, Tony stood and thanked them all before leaving to tell Bruce what had been decided. Thor stood soon after and made his way back to his floor, along with Clint. Steve remained on the sofa, tablet in hand, reading article after article, blog after blog that Tony had suggested he read before-hand to become more comfortable with the situation. It was made very clear to him that if he didn’t want to participate, then no one would begrudge him for backing out; he was just too curious now.

  
Down in one of many private labs in Stark Tower, Bruce was stood behind a desk, furiously typing away at his work station. Tony smiled at the sight before making his way over to him.  
“How’s it going, Brucie?”  
“Good! I’ve finally solved that issue I was having with the filters; turns out the efficiency isn’t reduced when you increase the size as long as you follow my formula!”  
“I’m glad you’ve got it all figured out then! Does that mean you can take a break?”  
Bruce hummed an agreement and turned to face Tony, who stepped forwards to place his hands on Bruce’s waist. Hmmm… Bruce looked good like this; flushed from excitement at his break-through with tousled and messy curls from running his hand through them while working. Tony couldn’t resist any longer and crowded Bruce against the desk to kiss him deeply.

“Mmmm…” Bruce sighed contentedly as he moved his arms up around Tony’s neck, responding to the kiss with heat as Tony’s tongue licked into his mouth. Tony grabbed Bruce’s thighs and used them to pick Bruce up and deposit him on the desk behind.  
“Tony!”  
“What?” Tony smirked, while Bruce giggled from the shock of being manhandled. Bruce shook his head with fondness, dismissing the question and leaned up for another kiss. This time it was much shorter and sweeter, a soft kiss that left Tony’s belly doing flips.

“I spoke to the guys today about our little invitation”  
“Yeah? What did they say?”  
“They all agreed to take part, but I’m not sure they all understand how intense it can get”  
Bruce cocked his head, considering.  
“Well, they’ll find out, won’t they?”  
Tony smirked at this and reached a hand up to tug at the ring on the front of Bruce’s collar. Almost instantly, Bruce’s eyes glassed over and his breaths deepened.

Tony stroked through his curls, petting him gently to help him calm enough to begin to drop into his headspace. Eventually Bruce had dropped enough that he was soft, pliant and vulnerable, exactly what Bruce and Tony wanted.  
“What do you want today, sweetheart?” This nickname was one that was only used when Bruce was in his headspace, or when he needed calming reassurance. Bruce whined as he nuzzled into Tony’s hand, which was still petting him softly.  
“Use your words, sweetheart”  
Bruce raised his eyes to meet Tony’s as a crimson flush of shame creeped across his face.  
“Can I suck you, Sir?”

Tony groaned at this and pulled Bruce off the table only to push him down to his knees, his head resting back against the edge of the desk.  
“Stay, sweetheart, don’t move from there”  
Pulling his cock out, Tony stroked up the length a few times until a bead of precum appeared at the tip. He swiped it across Bruce’s full bottom lip, who peaked his tongue out to taste it.

“Open, sweetheart”  
Bruce let his jaw fall slack, tongue poking out to cover his teeth like a red carpet, welcoming Tony’s heavy cock. He pushed into his mouth, and kept pushing. Bruce’s eyes went wide when he realised Tony’s intention, to fuck his throat. Tony pressed his full length into Bruce’s throat, his nose touching Tony’s pubic hair and the back of his head still against the desk; there was no way for Bruce to pull away.

Bruce felt himself relax as he realised that Tony has full control of even his breathing, any tension fell from his shoulders and tears began leaking out of his eyes as his chest began to burn. Tony pulled back to allow Bruce to suck in just enough oxygen, before pushing back in and thrusting his cock into Bruce’s throat, not pulling out enough to allow Bruce to breathe.

Bruce looked up at Tony to meet his eyes and Tony nearly came there and then at the sight. Bruce, with huge, wet, eyes gazing adoringly up at him as he drooled around his cock which was stretching his red, plump, saliva-slicked lips and his pink tongue, licking at his balls. Tony gripped his curly hair and tugged with both hands, pulling Bruce fully onto his cock as he came with a growl and a grunt, pumping hot cum down his throat.

Bruce choked and attempted to swallow it all, although some dripped out of his mouth and onto his chin. He sucked as Tony pulled out, massaging the vein on the underside of his cock with his tongue. A string of saliva connected Bruce’s lower lip to the tip of his softening cock, and Tony sighed satisfactorily at the sight.

“Such a good boy, sweetheart, so perfect for me” He cooed down at Bruce as he squirmed under the praise. “Do you want to cum, sweetheart?” Bruce nodded, blushing.  
“Come on baby, tell me”  
“…I want to cum, Sir”  
Tony grabbed Bruce by the collar to pull him up and start to unbutton his shirt. As he was doing so, Bruce opened his mouth as if to ask something, before shutting it again without saying anything. According to the rules they played by, Bruce wasn’t allowed to speak without permission, but Tony felt like he deserved some leniency following his obedience earlier.

“What do you need, sweetheart? Can you tell me?”  
Bruce flushed at being caught trying to speak without permission.  
“Can you kiss me, Sir?”  
Tony felt his heart melt, his Bruce was just too adorable. He pressed his lips against Bruce’s, kissing him deep and dirty. Bruce attempted to kiss back, but Tony simply dominated the kiss. Bruce allowed his mouth to be fucked by Tony’s tongue for a while, before they pulled apart and Tony spoke in a rough, growling tone.

“Bend over the desk for me, sweetheart”  
Tony pulled down Bruce’s grey trousers and tight, red boxer briefs once he was over the desk, ass presented. Palming his ass with one hand, he worked two well lubed fingers into his puckered hole.  
“Hmmm… nice and loose from yesterday still, huh, sweetheart?”  
Bruce whimpered and moaned as his prostate was massaged intensely, until he came completely untouched with a high pitched whine. Spurts of cum coated the underside of his desk and dripped onto the floor.

“Thank you, Sir”  
“Come here, baby”  
Bruce turned over and was immediately cuddled into Tony’s arms, allowing him to bury his head against Tony’s neck. Coming out of his headspace could be difficult, and Bruce always needed Tony to help him through it.  
“Come on baby, let’s go to bed”

  
The atmosphere in the penthouse living room was electric with anticipation and excitement. It had been decided that today was the day of the scene, so JARVIS had once again gathered the male avengers together. They had approached Natasha about joining, but she seemed reluctant. Turns out, she had been planning a date with Pepper, and with Tony’s advice and blessing they had left the tower together to allow the scene to take place in privacy.

Tony entered the living room, striding confidently as Bruce followed, crawling behind him as he was guided by the silver chain held by Tony that was connected to a thick, black, leather collar buckled around his neck. This collar was much thicker and obvious than the one he wore day to day. At the sight of Bruce crawling on hand and knees, Clint’s breath caught in his throat and Thor leaned forwards slightly to get a better look. Steve looked conflicted.

Bringing Bruce to a stop in the middle of the room, he automatically knelt and rested back to sit on his feet. Not only was Bruce wearing a collar, but he was fully kitted out; clearly Tony had wanted to show off his sweetheart- his pet. Bruce’s arms where pulled behind his back, where Tony was tying his wrists together with a short chain connecting two black leather cuffs, one round each wrist, matching to his collar. This exposed his torso, naked, with nipple clamps pinching him that were also joined together by a delicate chain that crossed his chest.

As Bruce was urged to kneel up and show off, their eyes were drawn to his already dripping cock, the base of which was fitted with a snug cock ring along with his full, heavy balls. There was also a thick, black silicone plug in Bruce’s ass, keeping his hole stretched open, and a ring gag was buckled around his head, causing drool to drip onto himself and the floor. Despite the get-up, Bruce seemed calm, almost dazed as he allowed Tony to run his fingers through his hair, petting him.

Tony made his way to the sofa, not looking back at Bruce who scrambled to keep up, crawling after him and kneeling at his feet between his spread legs once he had sat down. Tony pulled his hard cock out and grabbed Bruce’s head with both hands, pulling his mouth down onto his cock. Clint groaned at the sight of Tony more or less using Bruce’s throat as a fleshlight, while Steve blushed at the obscene, wet noises coming from Bruce’s throat as Tony forced it around his cock. Eventually, Tony pulled Bruce from his length, the ring gag keeping his mouth open and doing nothing to prevent the saliva dripping from his lips.

“Hmmmm… such a good boy, sweetheart,” Tony cooed, pushing his fingers into Bruce’s mouth and stroking his tongue, “so perfect for me. Look what you’ve done to the others, sweetheart, they all want to use you too.”  
Bruce peeked up at that, looking around at Clint, Steve and Thor and blushing at their expressions of hunger. Tony gestured for Steve to come sit next to him on the sofa. Tony dragged Bruce over by his grip in his hair and settled him between Steve’s spread legs.  
“Sweetheart, will you be a good boy for Steve?”  
Bruce nodded enthusiastically, already leaning forwards before Steve had even fully pulled out with cock. Steve didn’t guide his head this time, instead just sat back and let out gasps and moans as Bruce bobbed his head up and down.

“Please tell me I get to fuck him?”  
Tony laughed at Clint’s hopeful tone, and nodded to him as he slowly stroked his own cock.  
“I want all of us to fuck him, and I want all of us to cum in his ass”  
They all groaned at that, Bruce’s face turning crimson at being talked about like that, about being used, being useful.  
Clint knelt behind Bruce and slowly pulled on the plug on his ass, before pushing it back in and fucking him with it slowly, teasing. Finally he pulled it out and pressed the head of his slicked cock into Bruce’s greedy hole. Clint and Bruce let out twin groans and he pushed all the way in, bottoming out.

“Hold on Clint, let Thor have his mouth while you fuck him, I think Steve’s about to cum”  
Steve blushed at that and Tony pulled Bruce from Steve’s cock. Bruce was breathing heavily but still keened as Tony gently stroked his face and leaned down to kiss his forehead.  
“So good, what a good boy, sweetheart, letting us all use you like this, so perfect”  
Bruce’s eyes fluttered closed as Tony praised him, feeling warmth at being useful, at being a good boy, pooling in his belly and spreading throughout his body like a warm hug.

Thor pulled out his hard cock, causing Bruce to suck in a harsh breath through the ring gag. His cock was huge, even bigger than Steve- who wasn’t at all small.  
“May I take the ring from his mouth, Tony?”  
“Let me”  
Tony reached for the back of Bruce’s head, unbuckling the strap carefully so as not to hurt him by pulling on his hair. He removed the gag from his mouth and gently ran this thumb along his swollen lips, checking for any injuries. Once checked over, Thor brought one huge hand down to rest on his head, not pushing, and allowed Bruce to lick, kiss and suckle at his cock at his own pace. Behind him, Clint finally began to thrust, causing Bruce to whimper and groan, letting out noises of pleasure.

“I’m gonna cum… uh.. nnnnnggh” Clint grunted on each thrust as he came deep into Bruce’s hole, pulling out to leave him gaping and wet. Tony moved into place next, his cock lubed by Clint’s cum and began to thrust slow and deep, grinding his hips to press his cock against Bruce’s sweet spot. Finally, Tony came into his ass, adding to the slicked mess that his hole already was.  
“Oh god… sweetheart you’re so good, so perfect”  
Bruce whined in agreement, arching his back more to present his ass to Steve. Thor pulled away from Bruce’s mouth as Tony demanded Bruce lick him and Clint clean after being inside of him.

Steve gasped as he pushed into Bruce’s stretched and cum-slick hole. His larger than average girth stretched his hole even further and caused Bruce to whimper slightly at the burn. Steve looked down to watch as the puffy rim encased his whole length, and he began to thrust, hard and fast.  
“Uh..uh..uh..uh”  
Bruce let out a high pitched moan with every thrust, until Steve let out a breathy sigh as he spurted and added to wetness inside him. Immediately the air filled with the coos of all four men telling Bruce what a good boy he was, how well he was taking it.

“I shall take you now, Bruce”  
Thor’s voice rumbled through his chest and to Bruce’s surprise, he was lifted by Steve and Tony from his knees to be settled in Thor’s lap, and sat on his huge, thick cock. Bruce only just now noticed how deep into subspace he was, barely able to focus and hold himself up; Thor wrapped huge hands around his waist and lifted him up only to slam him back down, bouncing him onto his cock until he came with a roar, huge ropes of cum coating his walls before he pulled out of the abused hole. Thor allowed Bruce to collapse onto his broad, muscled chest as Tony plugged his ass again, keeping the cum from leaking out.

“Sweetheart, come here”  
Tony allowed Bruce to crawl over and curl himself into his lap, burying his head against his chest as Tony rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head.  
“Thank you, Sir”  
“Aww baby, don’t thank me yet! You get to chose how you cum today, sweetheart, ‘cause you were so good for us”  
Tony reached for his chest to take off the nipple clamps and rub the circulation back into them, and he removed his cock ring also.  
“I want your hand, Sir, I want to stay in your lap”  
Tony cooed at how cute his sweetheart was being and slowly stroked his weeping cock. It took only a few strokes for Bruce to come with a whimper and shudder.

Tony waved the rest of the group away, they understood from their discussion beforehand that Bruce needed this time with Tony to come up from his headspace; they left without a word. Tony tightened his arms around Bruce, cuddling him close. Later, they would talk about the scene, and if they were willing to be present for a repeat performance, but for now, Bruce let himself be held and cared for, protected and cuddled.  
“I love you, Bruce”  
“Love you too, Tony”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really tried hard to improve my writing for this fic, but I know I still have a long way to go! Feel free to leave prompts for me to use as practise and please please please leave some constructive criticism! Thank you so much <3


End file.
